


The Subtle Art of Not Using A Knife

by TheNonKingOfThyUniverse



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonKingOfThyUniverse/pseuds/TheNonKingOfThyUniverse
Summary: Red eliminates his fellow Crewmates quickly and takes over the Skeld while barely touching his knife.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Subtle Art of Not Using A Knife

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned anything, why would I be on a fanfiction site?

The Subtle Art of Not Using A Knife  
Red stared at the large crowd of Crewmates, each and every one of them silent. They all stood around a plastic blue cafeteria table, angrily discussing who could be the one and only impostor amongst themselves.  
Although Red couldn’t see anyone’s faces due to everyone’s helmets, he could imagine people’s faces going sheet white and flaming red as everyone continually argued and debated and accused each other. Everything was absolutely chaos, and any possible sense of order was not welcome.  
Red was the only person silent throughout the whole monotonous ordeal of listening to the constant, wild, uncontrolled wild beast of discussion that was before him.  
Eventually, Blue began to fight and attack Green, and it was over. Everyone voted Blue to be ejected, and they all had to throw his body out to space.  
And as Blue’s suit cracked under the pressure and as his oxygen was brutally taken away from him as the spirit of Death, and the spirit of Death alone, took the breath of life away from his soul, a few words flashed on a small screen.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blue was not the Impostor.   
1 Impostor remains.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not too long after a short period of confusion and more accusing, everyone returned to their daily tasks.   
Red watched everyone exit the cafeteria and towards electrical, where they would connect wires and divert power to other rooms. He silently followed them from a short distance.  
Once everyone was inside Electrical, he withdrew a remote control from his pocket, and with the simple click of a red button, the large, heavy doors of Electrical were immediately closed.  
As Red walked away from the scene, he heard screaming and anger and pure, uncontrolled rage coming from a few of the Crewmates. Red knew that he didn’t have to sneak inside Electrical and kill everyone; he would be spotted and quickly stopped with sheer numbers alone.   
It was far easier to let them destroy themselves, Red thought, as it was within their nature as human beings. For at the end, all humans truly cared about were themselves.  
With the press of a large green button on his remote control, Red cut off all the oxygen access on the ship, therefore heavily endangering everyone within Electrical. Loud, blaring noises came off as the alarms were set off.  
More screaming came from Electrical as Red heard loud, rage-filled shouts of anger. He withdrew his knife and silently cut a hole wide enough to see what was going on in Electrical. But before Red could see anything, a spatter of blood came through the hole, and Red walked away to O2, running past the corner right before Electrical’s doors were open.   
By the time everyone found Red, they found him madly calculating and pressing buttons at O2, looking as if he was attempting to fix the oxygen deprivation problems. They asked him no questions and helped him follow the patterns to fix the oxygen deprivation problem right before all oxygen was eradicated from the ship.  
Soon after, an emergency meeting went off at the cafeteria as the madness of even more rage and anger erupted practically from nowhere. Wild accusations were made, but unlike last meeting, it didn’t take long for everyone to vote out Orange, due to the fact that blood was all over his hands for attacking Pink, out of fear that Pink was the Impostor.  
Orange was thrown off the ship as his suit quickly cracked open and his first breath in space became his last.  
They all stared at the small screen which supposably revealed who the Impostor was.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Orange was not the Impostor.  
1 Impostor remains.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Red stared at Lime, the only person left besides Pink and Red.  
Pink stared miserably in fear between Red and Lime, then stepped back uncomfortably.  
“If I almost got killed and it’s not me, and Red here was trying to fix O2 the whole time…..”  
Pink stared at Lime for a moment.  
“Lime, are you the Impostor?”  
“No! I swear on my life that it’s not me, okay? I-it’s you, Pink, isn’t it? You could’ve waited f-for a bit, but you just-”  
“Shut up, Lime! For Christ’s sake, it’s obviously you!”  
“Come on, that evidence sucks like hell, and-”  
“I agree with Pink.”  
Red faced Lime, then looked down to his own feet and sighed, while holding a cold, emotionless smile on his face that fortunately, nobody could see.  
“I-I didn’t think you were the Impostor, but Pink’s right. I mean, explain what you were doing back at Electrical, saying nothing? Thank God your sabotages go down quickly, or you could’ve killed us all.”  
“What? I wasn’t even IN Electrical, like-”  
Lime hesitated for a moment, then ran away from the cafeteria. Pink cursed under his or her breath, as nobody knew anyone’s actual gender, then held her arms in the air, trying to grab Lime and prevent him from his escape.  
Lime ran even faster, and down the hallways he ran, eventually passing Admin and going towards Storage.  
But as Lime went into Storage and dashed towards the next room as quickly as a human being could, a small, stranded piece of garbage happened to conveniently be on Lime’s way to escape, causing Lime to quickly trip over it and fall on his head.  
Pink took control of Lime’s head as Red lifted the feet. They carried Lime towards the garbage chutes, and threw him in, effectively ejecting Lime.  
Pink stared at Lime’s body going down the chute with all the other garbage, and released an exasperated sigh, full of guilt and misery, then ran through Storage and to the cafeteria to see what the screen said as Red closely followed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lime was not the Impostor.  
1 Impostor remains.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pink slowly turned around and faced Red for a moment, then screamed and tackled him. Red quickly evaded Pink then slammed his foot onto her back.  
“YOU MONSTER! YOU-”  
All went silent as Red quickly dropped a knife through Pink’s neck, and proceeded to walk away, silently taking in his quick and easy, yet undoubtedly glorious and perfect clean victory with a small smile on his face.


End file.
